Naruto smutshots
by Nolae
Summary: Various pwp-type one shots with your favourite Naruto Characters. Lemons involved in every one shot so if you're uncomfortable..Please don't click here.
1. Sypnosis

_Still not used to fanfiction but i'll get there!_

 _Various one shots with your favourite Naruto characters! Though I must warn you.. If you're looking for a plot then you're in the wrong story love._

 _Requests? Hmm... If you like my style of writing then feel free to request ~_

 _More details found on my wattpad story while I sort this out!_


	2. Kiba Inuzuka

_Info;_  
 _Kono Yuka, 18._  
 _I left her appearance vaguely open so I don't have to bother with the whole (h/c) (e/c) type things.. So please just imagine whatever sort of appearance you want her to be. I hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you liked/disliked so I can improve!_

When Mating season hit the Inuzuka's, It was the worse days for the people of Konoha. Their senses were at its peak, their craves at the max and their hunger was unexplainable. They had a tendency to overreact and their moods switch like crazy. I should know, I've been dating the Inuzuka heir for almost a year now.

The first time I had experienced his mating season mood, I was overloaded with both trying to maintain his anger and needs. Though I didn't mind the latter. Heck, I loved the latter. His aggressive demeanour plus both of our sexual needs made this time of year exciting for the both of us. At first he thought I would cower away like his previous girlfriends, but I wasn't like his previous girls. They always said your ex is an ex for a reason, so go for your next.

I smirked as I adjusted my skirt and pulled down my top. Eyeing myself in the mirror, I noticed the almost dark purple hickey exposed on my shoulder. Damn Inu. Rolling my eyes, I opted for a black zip up hoodie before slipping on my knee-high ninja boots and trailing out the house towards the Inuzuka manor. I didn't even need a second thought, I could almost feel eyes on me, telling me he wants me.

"Doors open," A voice boomed from inside as I rolled my eyes (yet again) at him. "You know, You shouldn't really leave the door unlocked like that Kiba.. What if I was burglar? Or a murderer?" I enquired as I slipped off my boots and hoody. I walked towards the backyard of his manor where he would usually be found taking care of Akamaru and the other canines that were off duty. Looking around, I noticed none of the Inuzuka's were home. Perfect.

"I'd still fuck you like always Yuka." I could feel the smirk etching onto his face as he shouted it towards me. His damn cockiness was such a turn on and annoying if I do say so myself. "Hows your shoulder babe?"

I huffed as I rolled my marked shoulder. Sliding the door aside, I eyed the topless Inuzuka with a smirk. He was playing fetch with Akamaru who seemed to be in high moods. His ripped muscles flexed with every move. Scars that have healed covered his body, the struggles of being a shinobi was the only thought that ran through my mind.. but I loved them. Each and every scar. His grin was as wide as Akamaru's body but his eyes showed something different. They were hazy, almost in a dazed, thoughtful mode as he threw the stick as far as he could. He glanced towards me, I froze. Even if he looked dazed, I could see the littlest of smirks etching onto his lips. "Nice hoodie.. Can I have it back?"

I looked towards the hoodie that hung loosely on me. Feeling a bit playful, I gazed back at the Inu as I bit my lip and cocked my head a bit. He blinked at my actions as Akamaru took the stick away from his partner and ran away.. Obviously knowing what was about to happen and not wanting to stick around. Winking at him, I slowly unzipped the hoodie letting it slowly expose my collarbones until it hung on my shoulders. Growling, Kiba charged towards me until he knocked my into a nearby wall. His strong hands gripped my waist, knee pressed between my legs and his head resting on my marked shoulder. I couldn't see what his expression was but I could feel his arousal slowly coming to life. He was breathing heavily, his knee slowly prodding at my nether region as I softly sighed and exposed my neck for him. I wanted him. I needed him.

"You really want me to mark you again, don't you babe?" He snarled almost too sexily to be true as his sharp canines grazed from my shoulder to my collarbones, slowly pressing towards a pressure point on my neck before reaching my ears. He knew I was ticklish there as he kept grazing around that area causing me to squirm in my place ultimately grind onto him. He growled again pushing himself closer to me as he softly bit the outside lobe of my ear. I coaxed into his bites, a soft moan emitting from inside me as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ugh such a beautiful mate... Tell me you want me Yuka.." He whispered into my ear as he trailed butterfly kisses up and down my neck. I moaned at the feeling as I closed my eyes. "I-I want you Kiba," I moaned as he bucked his hips into me. I gasped as he smirked and pulled me to look into his lust-filled eyes. His smirk dripping with pride as he darted and attacked my lips roughly. I moaned into the kiss as I opened my mouth for him, allowing his expert tongue to delve into me. I wrestled his tongue as his hands groped from my waist down to my ass and onto my smooth, thick thighs. With a jolt, I wrapped my legs around his waist, My skirt hitching up but I couldn't care less as I grinded onto his hardened member. He broke away from the kiss with a growl as he bucked into me. I could feel my wetness leaking out as he sniffed the air momentarily. He chuckled into me, planting a small kiss on my lips as I whined at the lack of movement.

"Kiba..." I whispered as seductively as I could bucking my hips into his. "Kiba grind on me baby."

"Tell me what you want.. Tell me what you need Yuka." He smirked as he unlatched my legs and stepped back. God, he chose the bloody wrong time to be playing games. I was pretty much on cumming just by his voice alone. Sighing to myself, I decided to play along with his little game.

"I want your hard cock in me and my legs wrapped you.." I began confessing as I helped his hand snake into my soaked panties and massage my outer folds. I could feel my knees almost give way at the sensation but I forced myself to continue. "Ugh Kiba.. I want you to fuck me so bad.."

"How bad Yuka" He breathed my name as he fastened his pace and inserted two fingers easily into my wetness. "How bad huh? Do you want me to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk?" "Oh god yes," I moaned out as he added another finger as I held his shoulders to keep me up. His fingers kept pumping into me. I knew I was about to cum soon and judging by how hazier his eyes were getting.. he knew as well.

He lifted one of my legs and took out his fingers before kneeling on the floor. Smirking, I watched as he disappeared underneath my skirt and tore my panties away. "Kiba!" I gasped as he lifted my right leg over his shoulder. He began to lavish and lap all of my juices that leaked until he began to eat me out. Oh god his tongue. I could feel up almost licking away like he was eating a melting ice-cream as fast as he could. I moaned his name loud as he caressed my ass, slapping it a few times as I screamed his name.

Panting, I watched as he licked his lips and his fingers soaked with my juices. His eyes fixated on me as he sucked and licked all of the juices away.. Oh god this man was perfect when hes horny. "On top of me. Now. Make sure that wet pussy of yours is above me." He growled as he laid down on the spot and popped off his jeans and boxers, his member springing out with pre-cum already covering it. Licking my lips I did as I was told, enjoying his dominant side coming out. I threw his hoodie away as well as my top leaving me in my skirt and bra. Crawling ontop of him I made sure to give his rock hard dick a few strokes, listening to his low growls as he hooked his arms around my thighs so I wouldn't move away.

Without warning I engulfed all I could from him, tucking my hair behind my ear so it wouldn't bother me. I lapped at his pre-cum eagerly as I sucked loudly, feeling him get even harder inside my mouth. "Oh god Yuka, suck it like that babe," He moaned as he attacked my clit with his skilful tongue yet again. I moaned out, the vibrations causing his dick to harden as he growled out. "Oh fuck I can't take it no more." He muttered as he pushed me off of him and landed ontop of me. He kicked off his trousers and boxers as I took off my bra and threw it away. Spreading my legs for him, I watched as he smirked and kissed me passionately. He plunged into me so hard and so deep. His animalistic side coming out as he pumped into me hard and fast rocking my whole body. I was a moaning mess at this point. I wrapped my arms around him as he sucked on my breasts.

"Ugh.. You like that don't you babe? Tell me you like it." He growled as he let go of my breast with a 'POP!'. "ohh Yes Kiba.. Fuck me harder." I moaned as I bit into his shoulder like he did mine. Wrong move. He snarled (not angrily though) and pounded into me with full force. "OH GOD KIBA! UGH RIGHT THERE!" I screamed as he pulled my legs over his shoulder, fucking me in a different angle. "Ugh.. This pussy is mine, Okay? Nobody else can have you.. NOBODY!" He growled as he fucked me hard hitting my G-spot over and over again. I whined as I felt myself release for a second time without no warning. But he didn't stop.

"Did I say you could cum babe?" He taunted as he rolled me over until I was on all fours and pushed his dick back into me. I cried out in ecstasy as I felt him hit deeper than before. "Ugh Yuka.. say my name." He moaned as he slapped my ass again. "Ohh Kiba," I moaned/panted as I tried to stay on all fours. I could feel my arms and knees buckling with every thrust but he kept his rough pace. "Louder," 'Slap!' "K-Kiba," "Louder baby!" 'Slap!' "Ughh Kiba!" "Scream it babe. I want all of Konoha to hear who fucks you the best." "KIBA! FUCK ME KIBA DOES!" I screamed as I felt him grunt one more time before releasing into me. I cummed again as I cried out one more time before admitting defeat and lying on the floor.

Kiba, still panting, pulled out before pulling me up to rest on his shoulder. He planted a soft kiss on my head as he sighed happily. "Babe?" "Hmm?" I answered exhaustedly. "Where did you throw my hoodie? You're gonna get sick if you stay like this.."

I rolled my eyes but blushed at his concern as I snuggled into him. "Fuck the hoody..body heat is all I need. I just need your body on me, Kiba."


End file.
